What If I Never Knew You?
by Siren's Bell
Summary: A fall leaves Malon with amnesia and forces Link to reevaluate what their friendship means to him. Link x Malon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summers in Hyrule were always Link's favorite season. The land was simply vibrant and full of life. The colors were vivid and the air fresh. And it only made the time he spent at Lon Lon Ranch much more enjoyable.

It was this particular summer that Link decided to make Lon Lon Ranch his permanent residence. The current residents were ecstatic to have him. Link was wonderful around the ranch. Efficient, hardworking, a dedicated ranch hand through and through.

For Link, it was the company. Even when he worked alone, he was not truly alone. And what surprised him the most was the fact that he honestly thought they understood him, and that made the animals wonderful listeners and confidants

But what truly made Lon Lon Ranch endearing, near and dear to his heart, was Malon. She was his anchor, his stability. It was comforting for him to know she was always there. When he was away, she made his desire to return to Hyrule that much stronger.

The bright summer sun found the young friends in the hayloft this particularly hot day. With the morning's chores behind them, the two decided to spend a bit of their lunchtime settling Link into his new space.

Malon had insisted he choose a spare bedroom in the house. But Link seemed bound and determined to make the loft his personal space. Not that Malon was complaining. She was simply happy to have him there. "Is that everything, Link?" Malon asked as she placed a souvenir of Link's on the old dresser.

He straightened, pulling a straw from his golden hair. "I believe so," he answered with a lopsided grin. Malon tilted her head at the hero, her fire red hair draping over her shoulder, as she returned his smile with one of her own. Beads of sweat had formed on his brow and he moped them up with the back of his hand. "Man it's hot today," he muttered.

"Perhaps later we can go for a swim at Lake Hylia."

Link grinned and nodded at the suggestion. Hot afternoons were better spent swimming at Lake Hylia. And so Link loved the thought. It would be wonderful time spent. He looked up and noticed Malon gazing at him with a soft smile on her lips. "What?" he asked playfully.

Malon shook her head. "I—It's nothing," said Malon as she sat down on the mattress and taking their wrapped lunch from the nightstand and preparing it for them. "Sit, eat with me."

He complied, taking a seat next to Malon and helping himself to his half of the sandwich. They ate in silence, Link choosing to focus on a particularly interesting knick in the floor, while Malon stared out the window. She had butterflies and they were beginning to make her feel a little nauseous. Her father's words were replaying in her mind and they weren't helping either.

_He's here now, why don't you talk to him. Tell him how ya feel._

Setting her sandwich down, Malon turned and looked at Link, smiling softly and touching his arm to get his attention. "Link, let's talk."

He swallowed and smiled at Malon. "What's up?"

She laughed nervously, running her slender fingers along her arm. "You know...this isn't easy." Her voice trailed off and she cast a glance at the floor. She had no real idea about how to go about this. And it was funny because spontaneity was something she was good at. Link set down his sandwich and looked at Malon, concern in his blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Red?"

Malon felt a blush blaze her cheeks and suddenly it felt hotter. She fanned herself as Link slid closer. He was obviously worried for her. "Come on, Malon, talk to me."

"Link I..." she spoke slowly and played with the sandwich in her lap. "How long have we been friends?" She asked finally, after a near deafening silence.

Link blinked at the question. It wasn't what he was expecting. He took a slow bite of his food before looking back at her. "I'd say nearly seven years," he answered after swallowing. Had she forgotten how clueless Link could be? Just what was she getting at?

"You know what people are saying about us, right?" She shifted a bit and tried not to look nervous.

Link raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Do I want to know?" he asked. He really was starting to worry. Malon was smiling and he felt way out of the loop.

"They...ask me about us. They're curious. And well...I am too." She looked up at him through her lashes and blinked shyly. Did he understand what she meant? He just sat there, blinking and staring at his sandwich. "Link..." She began but stopped abruptly when he lifted his head to look at her.  
"Malon, you know we can't..." He was silent when he saw her eyes. They looked glassy and tears stung the corners of her eyes.

"Don't cry, Red. It's just...we've got such a great friendship. Why ruin it with...this."

Malon clenched her hands and continued staring at nothing in particular. Link stood and leaned against a wall. "Romance makes friendships complicated, Red. And what if we don't work out?"

Malon's head snapped up, her food slipping from her lap as she stood. Her face was flushed and tears traveling down the curves of her cheeks. "You won't even give it a chance! How do we know it 'won't work out' if we don't even try?"

"It's not like that at all, Red," said he as he reached for her. She snatched her arm back, her bottom lip quivering.

"The tell me, Link! Tell me how it is!"

Link sighed and dropped his hands by his side. This was getting more complicated. Link hated seeing her this upset. "Red...I just don't want to mess this up. You're my best friend and I don't want to mess that up."

She shook her head and walked the path leading to the ladder. Malon didn't want to deal with this. Not now. Maybe once she was calm and could actually think clearly. "Malon, stop." Link turned away from her, heaving his shoulders and looking down at the loose hay scattered across the floor. "Maybe...we could..."

"LINK!"

He stopped, rushing toward the horrid sound of wood snapping. His face paled when he saw Malon laying on the barn floor, blood beginning to pool beneath her head. "Malon!" he climbed down quickly, avoiding the broken plank in the ladder and knelt down beside her. Her eyes were quickly losing focus and she grasped desperately at Link's tunic as the door to the barn opened and Talon's large frame stepped in.

"I heard a god awful crash wha--" His voice trailed off the moment he caught sight of his child, her hand now limply holding the fabric. "What happened?" Talon cried as Link gently lifted her and began making his way to the house.

"A plank on the ladder broke and she fell." Link answered quietly, "Mr. Talon, quick, summon the doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link's pace had become fevered and hasted, his boots creating a rhythm that echoed against the empty walls. Talon thought the young man would wear holes into the wooden floor. The doctor had been summoned over an hour ago and Link was beginning to wonder what was taking him so long with Malon's prognosis. Talon put his hand up to stop Link's movements. "Calm down. I'm sure she's fine." His words were more for his own comfort than Link's. Talon had no clear idea what would he do if something happened to his only child.

Link stopped momentarily, his hands still clasped eagerly behind his back as he matched stares with Talon. The older man looked to be on the verge of tears and Link couldn't recall a time when he had ever seen Talon cry. _This had to be just as difficult for him, _Link reasoned. "What...what if she _isn't_?"

"Don't speak like that, Link. She is. She will be."

The door creaked and Link looked up, his eyes expecting. He was visibly disappointed when the doctor's wiry frame slipped through the door and stopped in front of the two men. Talon straightened but was cut off by Link. "How is she?" He asked. He clutched his hands together anxiously as he waited for the doctor to answer.

The older man pushed his glasses up on his nose and unhooked the shiny, silvery clasp on his medical bag. "The blue potions are for pain. And the red are for swelling. Please make sure she drinks the red potions everyday until they're gone." He directed these instructions to Talon and carefully laid out each of the clearly labeled bottles. Link grew impatient and strained his neck to see inside Malon's bedroom.

"Thank you." Talon juggled his daughter's medication in one hand and offered the other for the doctor to shake.

"Can we see her?" Link turned to them, his hand reaching for the doorknob before the doctor even had a chance to answer.

"Yes. But there's something..."

Link wasted no time in listening to the rest of the doctor's explanation. He slipped into Malon's room and bit his lip as he caught sight of the white gauzed strip bandaging the wound on the back of her head. She seemed to be gazing around her surroundings, completely oblivious to his presence.

The doctor sighed when Link disappeared behind the door. He looked back at Talon, securing his bag and pushing his glasses up once more. "She has lost her memory. She doesn't remember who or where she is."

Talon's face paled as the severity of the doctor's words began to slowly sink in. "L-lost her memory-y?" He raked his hand through his thinning hair and looked back at the other man, trying desperately to keep up his calm demeanor. "How long is this going to last?"

"Varies. It can last anywhere from a few days to a few years."

"Years?"

"Or she may never recover."

Talon's face fell, the color draining completely as the doctor began making his way toward the front door. "Are you telling me she may never get her memories back?"

"It's slim, but it's a possibility. Just introduce her to her regular routine. Do it gradually and don't overwhelm her." He stopped just shy of the door, resting his hand on the wooden knob and looked back at the ranch's owner. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Talon. She's strong." Without another word, the doctor left.

Malon's gaze had finally landed on Link and the hero felt his heart break into a thousand pieces as a puzzled expression crossed her features. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"F-fine. T-thank you f-f-for a-asking..." she diverted her gaze and blushed as she pulled the blankets up around her. Her modesty puzzled the hero. What was...why was she acting like this? Link took a step closer to the bed and Malon tightened her grip on the blankets. He felt the weight of the roof settle onto his shoulders and Link thought he would topple over from the weight. Malon refused to look at him. Was she really that angry about earlier? "Malon...I..."

He stopped abruptly when her eyes became firmly fixed on him. She seemed puzzled again and her grip on the blanket loosened, her modesty all but forgotten.

"Who?"

"Are you guilting me? I'm sorry Malon. I would never do anything to hurt you."

She shook her head and gripped the blankets again. "I don't know _who_ that is," said she softly. Link's breath hitched, catching in his throat and he thought the ceiling would come crashing down on top of him.

"You're...Malon. You're my best friend..."

Malon trailed her eyes up Link's torso and bit her lip when she noticed how desperate his gaze was. "I'm sorry. But I don't know who you are either."

And it was as if his words fled him. He had no words left. Malon cast her gaze to the designs in the bed spread. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt in this moment. It felt as though she should know this person. He was so adamant about knowing her. But what could she do? It was as though the jumbled bits in her mind were trying so hard to put a name, any name, with his unfamiliar face. "...I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Link shook his head, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "No. It's all right," he replied.

"C-Could you tell me y-your name?"

Link toed the floor and kept his gaze downcast. "I'm Link."

She smiled softly and gently fingered one of the patterns she had been so intently studying. The silence had turned from painfully deafening to frightfully awkward and the very moment Link decided to excuse himself, Talon entered the room, juggling Malon's medicine and a tea cup. Malon blinked at her father momentarily before lowering her gaze. He too was unfamiliar to her and she felt guilt ridden.

"You prolly don't remember me," Talon started. He stood where Link once was and Malon found she missed Link's presence. "My name's Talon. I...I...you're my daughter. I'm your father, you see?"

Malon smiled lightly and studied him for a moment. "I brought you some tea. Lemon honey. Your favorite." He set the items on the nightstand, by her side and took a step back to study her. His eyes were wet with tears and he had to excuse himself before he broke down completely. There was no need for her to see him cry. Malon slid down beneath the quilt and curled her legs up against her chest. This place was so...unfamiliar to her and she couldn't help but feel guilty. She wanted to remember who this Talon is. And this Link. She felt butterflies whenever he was near. She wanted to understand why.


End file.
